


A-Z of Wolfstar

by aimforthedogstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A-Z, Alphabet game, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimforthedogstar/pseuds/aimforthedogstar
Summary: One word prompts from A-Z for wolfstar





	A-Z of Wolfstar

An unreachable itch is how it begins. Just beneath his skin, under the rust coated fur, a small tingle erupts all over and that’s how he knows, that's how Remus as a man awakens.  
It's not instantaneous, the process of becoming a man from a wolf hurts just as much as becoming a wolf from man.  
In general, the overall outlook might seem the same but losing awareness to a beast and gaining it back are two wholly different things and tonight, with the setting of another moon, the battle is no different.  
The wolf fights, as it always does, reluctant to lose its hold, to lose its freedom, to go under lockdown within the mind and body of another, but it's power only holds true with the light of the moon and as its wanes, so does the grip of the wolf and the man, hidden and unaware for so long, rises to take hold of the reins of his own mind.  
With that, the world tilts and becomes hazy. It truly is an experience to be in your own mind but not your body, not yet. To be suspended between two worlds and to be aware of it is something that baffles Remus even to this day.  
But with awareness comes the pain. The wrongness of being in the skin not of your own, to feel trapped within a prison of flesh not of your own. It sets his teeth on edge and his mind panics, unable to hold onto reality for it shifts with each passing second.  
His fur ripples, the itch becomes greater, almost like his skin has been set ablaze. The wolf’s muscles clench and tighten, as if fighting off the changes happening from within, as if bracing itself for what's to come. His claws retract back in his paws and his fur recedes.  
Suddenly, his muscles loosen all at once, letting go of all the tension and for one moment, just one, there is no pain. Just one moment can he breathe but the reprieve is short lived. Because his bones begin to bend and crack, reforming to fill the body of a man, no longer a beast, and the pain hits him like a hammer on a nail.  
He's screaming, but he isn't aware of it. He won't be until later, much later, when his throat is left patched and dry and words can no longer escape his tongue. But now, it's the only outlet to let the world know the trouble of knowing and not knowing who you are, of being here and somewhere else at the same time, to be suspended between two worlds, one moment in equilibrium, in a void, before one side overpowers the other and pulling him mercilessly and barreling towards it, claiming you with a scorching mark embedded deep into your soul.  
As he slowly comes to resemble a man once more, most marks of the blood thirty beast erased within minutes, his heightened senses are the last to go. His hearing is of no use as all he can hear his own screams over bones breaking and reforming.  
His sense of smell is what matters the most at this moment. It’s the first thing to set in prior to moon rise and the last thing that fades with the moon set. Within it, under the bitter tang of blood, the mouldy wooden floorboards, the mildew set walls, the dust hung in the air, is the smell of dog, the spicy musk of a mutt.  
Not knowing why, Remus hangs onto that one sense with all his might, afraid that if his loses it now, he will be crushed under the wave of everything else overwhelming his mind, body and soul at the moment. So he hangs on to that tightly, as his body resets and the pain lessens and the world becomes clearer. And when he can breathe a bit easier, it's the feeling of a wet nose pressed close to his chin that anchors him more tightly next, drawing him closer and closer to reality.  
And just when he is on the brink does Remua open his eyes to be greeted by silver orbs, open and honest blanketed by night dark fur all around and floppy ears on the sides, staring right into his own. A small gentle whine escapes from the dog, aware of Remus’ sensitive ears and skin, lying belly down on the floor, curling protectively around him.  
With a little push, Remus curls his hands around the thigh fur at the neck and tightens his hold painfully so and despite everything he smiles, because that smell, that touch, those eyes, that whine, they all signify one thing and that is Padfoot, his home.  
And for that he is grateful, to have found his way back home once more, because Sirius Black is and always will be his anchor within this world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt me, do so in the comments or find my Tumblr in the same handle.  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
